Belly Button
by Keyz Of Resonance
Summary: SoMa one-shots. Living a double life is difficult. Especially when a cute girl is involved. "He disregards his secrecy. If she were to expose him, he could do the same to her. She stills momentarily, assessing him, until giving him a chilling yet gentle smile as an answer. He nods and heads back to his apartment." Two-shot. Maybe. T rated
1. Belly Button

**So….What's up? Sorry for never updating. I'm failing a class, thinking about dropping it. I don't like making excuses but, I've been so distracted and…I just feel off lately. Once I drop this class I hope I don't have any more issues. It has been rough, and I am just hanging in there.**

**This is just an idea that came to mind. I hope it comes out the way I want and I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Soul Eater…**

* * *

_**Maka**_

It's been years since the Asura fiasco. Life has been pretty good. Kid is now Lord Death, and we no longer have to fight Witches. And I finally made Soul a Deathscythe like I promised. I'm glad I did it, and I'm also glad he's staying by my side even though he already has what he wants. I trust him whole heartedly and it has benefitted me since the start.

Right now I'm still living with Soul and we both don't intend on leaving any time soon. It's comfortable here, and we grew up in this apartment. Leaving now would be awkward and unnecessary. I'm not saying we're gonna live here for the rest of our lives, but why move away from our friends? There's no need for that much of a change, and I'm glad we're both comfortable with it.

A new store opened on Main Street and I thought I'd check it out. I've never heard of a 'Bed Bath &amp; Beyond before, and thought it would be cool to check out. Since it's so close, I didn't ask Soul to drive me, it would be a waste of gas anyway.

"Soul, I'm heading out!" I didn't want to leave without letting him know. He'll freak out if he finds I disappeared. Like three weeks ago, when I walked to Tsubaki's house and I found him running frantically down the street. He wouldn't stop screaming for half an hour!

"_Don't leave without telling me! I thought something happened to you!" Soul yelled._

"_Soul, I can take care of myself." I calmly stated. _Saying that was probably the worst idea. The argument started up again, but this time he didn't stop until the next morning. We never spoke of it again, and I let him know when I'm leaving now. I don't think he was right but, I don't want him to worry like last time. Soul responding to my call shook me out of my daze.

"Where ya headed?" I watched him stroll out of his room with only his jeans. I kept my eyes above his shoulders so I wouldn't get distracted.

"To the new store a few blocks away. I wanted to check it out. I've never heard of a Bed Bath &amp; Beyond before." He looked stunned for moment before he started to laugh.

"Wait, seriously?" He was struggling to speak through his laughter. It was starting to get irritating. I noticed his laughter dissipate. _He probably noticed my irritation. _He stood tall and calmly walked forward. "You want me to take you? It gets pretty sketchy in the Beyond section." He smirked.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. Let's go." He headed back to his room, and returned with his orange t-shirt and leather jacket on.

I stood nervously, thinking back to a few nights ago.

* * *

_**A few nights ago…**_

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and I had a girl's night at Kid's place. There was food, games and all kinds of things set up for the night. Kid was away for the weekend so he gave us permission to stay, "As long as everything is symmetrical when I get back. Or else no more of these Slumber parties."

We stayed up most of the night talking about all the changes to Death City since the defeat of Asura. Well, most of us did. Patty decided had a coloring book full of giraffes. She hadn't spoken most of the night. Although, we didn't mind too much.

"Did you here Marie was pregnant?!" Liz shouted. Liz turned to Patty for input, but noticed her vigorous scribbling and turned away.

"Oh, really? I thought it was a rumor. I'm so happy for her." Tsubaki looked genuinely happy for Marie.

"Is the baby really Stein's? I noticed how close they were, but I didn't see this coming." You could hear my surprise at the news. Seeing Stein so happy with Marie, it was a change from what he was like before. A big changed. "I'm really happy for Marie. She's always wanted a family."

"Enough about Stein. How are you and Black Star, Tsubaki?" Liz smirked at Tsubaki's red face. She couldn't handle the sudden attention.

"W-w-well, we're fine. N-nothing's changed at all." She stuttered. She kept averting her eyes to the floor.

"You sound disappointed?" Liz's smirk never left her face.

"Leave her alone, Liz. You're making her uncomfortable!" I smiled sympathetically at Tsubaki. She didn't deserve to be interrogated. She was too kind.

"How 'bout you then? You and Soul seem pretty close. Mind tellin us what's goin on?" Liz smiled mischievously in my direction. I was caught off guard and could only blush in response.

Patty finally spoke up. "Yeah! You stare at him so much during lunch. Is there something wrong with his face?" Everyone perked up at this new information, only causing me to flush a deeper red.

"N-NO! I DON'T STARE!" Everyone stared back in surprise. After a few moments I headed over to my sleeping bag. We wanted it to feel like a real slumber party so we decided to all sleep in the living room. "Anyway, I'm tired. Let's go to sleep." My face still felt hot, but I turned away. I didn't want to see all their smirking faces.

I woke up before Liz and Patty. Tsubaki was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. "Hey Tsu. Thanks for making breakfast. Would you like any help?"

"No, but thank you, Maka. It's fine. I like to make breakfast, it's a soothing activity." Tsubaki was setting the table as I sat at a nearby seat. "You know, Maka, we all know you like Soul. Sorry for being so blunt, but I thought you should know." She turned to look at me with a gentle smile.

A small blush appeared on my cheeks. "Is it really that obvious?" I spoke in a whisper. I didn't want Liz to bombard me with absurd questions.

"Yes. Soul too. I can see the way he looks at you. Do you know he likes you back?" She sat across from me at the table.

"Y-Yeah, sort of. It's kind of hard not to notice really. I'm just not sure what will happen if we decide to take that step. Our friendship is so strong. What if this screws everything up?" I was so worried about him leaving if I confronted him about my feelings. Staying friends is the safest choice.

"If he already likes you, why not go that extra step? He has stayed by your side even with the feelings he has for you. What makes you think he'll run? Why would he leave you now, after all you two have been through together?" Tsubaki smiles back at me. I can see her point.

"I don't think I'm ready to face him yet. He may feel that way, but I'm not ready to change our relationship." I looked up at Tsubaki and she only nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, Maka. It's not my place to push you. Make your decision when you feel ready, okay?" I nodded and a plate of waffles were placed in front of me.

"Thanks, Tsu." I smiled. I heard shuffling behind me and turned to see Liz and Patty rubbing their eyes to wake up.

"Mornin'." Liz sat at the table and asked Tsubaki for a plate of waffles.

"WAFFLES!" Patty immediately perked up at the smell. Causing Liz to groan at her loud exclamation.

"It's too early for yelling Patty." Liz groaned.

"Oops! Sorry, sis." Patty giggled. We continued breakfast and after our farewells, Tsubaki and I went our separate ways back home.

* * *

_**Present time…**_

"Oi! Maka! You awake?" Soul raised an eyebrow at my behavior.

"Huh? Oh, sorry! Uh, let's go!" I smiled nervously. _I guess I was lost in that memory for too long._

Soul kept his eyebrow raised but followed behind me out the door. "Uh…okay."

The walk was quiet, but not uncomfortably quiet. It was a peaceful silence that was calming. We didn't need to speak to feel comfortable with each other. It reminds me of how awkward we were with each other at first. The lack of conversation would feel suffocating, and end up with one of us leaving the room to escape. I chuckled at the memory.

Soul raised an eyebrow at my laughter. "What's funny?"

"I was thinking about when we first became partners. We were so awkward with each other. If it was too quiet we would try making conversation. That always made it more awkward." I smiled at the memory.

Soul chuckled. "Oh yeah. I hated when it was quiet. Reminded me too much of being home." He smiled sadly. I wanted to ask him more about his family but decided against it. He always clammed up when it came to his family. "So what is this about you never going to a Bed Bath &amp; Beyond?"

"Well, I've lived in Death City my whole life. There's never been a store like this when I grew up." I looked over at him to see his nostalgic look.

"Aw, you're missin' out. Wes and I used to sneak from the house just to play around on the beds. The canopies were the best to hide in. Especially the ones with dark curtains. We'd stay in the bed bouncing around for hours until the manager came to kick us out." He chuckled. "Mom would yell at us for acting so immature, but we never stopped going back. Until Wes turned 13 and started to hide out in his room to practice." He smiled sadly. We were at the entrance when he finished his story. I wanted to know more but didn't push it.

I walked through the store in awe. It was so huge! There were so many different things to shop for. Bathroom supplies, curtains, and bedding. "What's the beyond mean?" It had to mean something right. I see all the bed and bath supplies. But what does beyond represent?

Soul turned to me with a smile. "Well, I think it's because they have more than just bedding and bathroom stuff. They have plates and mugs too." I hummed in agreement when I noticed the large amount of plates in the next aisle.

Soul was leading the way. From what I could tell, it looked like he was heading towards the made beds. They didn't look as fun as he claimed but I stayed behind and followed his lead.

"Here they are." Soul stopped to stare at the made beds for a moment before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to a canopy bed with navy blue curtains. "C'mon, before someone notices."

"Wait, we're not allowed?" I was nervous to break a rule to a store I've just learned about.

"Aw c'mon Maka. Don't worry it's not like they'll ban us from coming to the store." He smirked back at me as we approached the curtain. He looked around before he stepped in pulling me in behind him. "See? It's not as bad as you think."

I sat cross-legged on the bed looking around. It felt like we were alone other than the loud voices and footsteps right outside the barrier of the curtain. "It feels…so isolated."

"Yeah. It's like a cave. No one can see you." Soul looked intently at me. I blushed at his intense stare. "I wonder if people have sex in here." He smirked when he saw my face blush deeper.

"Makaaaaa-Ch-"

Before I could land my book on his skull, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. "No, no more of that." I glared at his smirking face, and went to kick him in a not so pleasant place. His eyes widened for a moment before he lifted his leg and straddled my hips.

"W-What the hell, Soul?!" I started thrashing to knock him off me, but his grip only tightened.

"Shut it Maka, you're gonna get us caught." He smirked at my irritation. "You're the one who decided to smash my head in." Soul looked slightly annoyed but it turned into a cocky smirk after a moment.

"Urgh! You're the one being a pervert!" I hissed back.

"Calm down Maka, I was just messin' with you." His smirk remained, as well as his hold on my wrists. _When did he get so strong? I used to be stronger than him._

"Let me go Soul!" He sat on my hips smirking at my struggle. "Ugh! Just get off already!" My voice was getting louder, I noticed. I would gain too much attention if this kept up.

"I told you to stay quiet. It's not like these curtains are walls. People can hear us Maka. Don't wanna get caught do you?" He leaned closer to my face with his ever so irritating smirk. I turned away with a huff. He sat up and chuckled. "Cheer up, this could still be fun."

"Being pinned to a bed is not fun, Soul" I sent him a heated glare. He seemed so used to it, that it had no effect. He only placed both my wrists in his right hand. I raised an eyebrow at his actions. "What are you doing?" Before I had time to register where his hand was going, a giggle escaped my mouth.

"I told you it could be fun." I tried to free my hands again, but with his tight grip it was no use. He kept poking under my arm as well as my side to make me giggle. "This is what you get for being so loud." He smiled at my discomfort.

"T-this-haha is not h-helping me stay quiet." I giggled in between my sentence. But he only tickled me more. "S-Soul, p-please stop." It was hard to stay serious when you're laughing. I tried to make a serious face, but it came out more like a forced frown. He chuckled at the ridiculous faces I made.

Soul drags his nails down from my arm to my waist. I tried jerking away from him, but it was to no avail. I tried my hardest not to laugh so I could escape this situation, but it only got worse. He moved my shirt to get better access to my stomach. As he was drawing lazy lines that made me giggle, his finger dipped into my belly button. My back arched and I let out a yelp of surprise. He curiously looked at my reaction. After a moment he smirked in triumph. "So Maka's got a weak spot, huh?" He dips his finger into my belly button again only to get a breathy moan instead. Soul looks up in surprise. I blush a bright red, unsure where that sound came from.

"U-Um can I get up now?" I try to move but Soul gives me a serious look. "S-Soul?" He dips his finger into my belly button again. I let out a wince at the touch. It wasn't from pain, but from pleasure. I looked up from his hand to his crimson eyes as they stared intently back at mine, with a meaning I couldn't understand.

He splayed his hand out on my stomach, lifting my shirt to below my bra. I was confused by his actions, but I didn't find myself afraid. Soul noticed my curiosity but only continued his movements. He continued to draw a line from the bottom of my bra down the middle of my abdomen to reach my belly button. I anticipated his actions and braced myself by tightening my stomach. He paused momentarily at the action, but continued when he didn't hear me protest.

No matter how hard I tried, the moan escaped my throat. I didn't want him to stop, but there would be consequences if he continued. I looked into his eyes with confusion and uncertainty. He only tilted his head to the side in response. His bangs hid his eyes, and I was at a loss to what he was thinking. I watched as he shifted his finger into a mini scythe. My curiosity grew and I watched as he slowly sliced my sweater vest in half. My eyes widened at his boldness.

He looked up to meet my eyes, and I only stared back in surprise. He shifted his finger back to normal and leaned closer to my face. My cheeks reddened, but my eyes never left his stare. I could see he was searching for something. I found that he was looking for my permission. I gave him approval without thinking it through. I hadn't realized what I agreed to until I felt a breeze on my chest.

He didn't remove my shirt, but the top two buttons were undone. My small cleavage was exposed and I didn't panic over the exposure. I only watched in fascination as Soul continued to roam my body with his hand. His index finger wandered from the middle of my cleavage to my collar-bone. The warmth of his hand only left a hot trail behind, making me feel warm all over. His finger continued to wander up my neck, softly and slowly. He then reached the rim of my ear. The contact made me shiver. Again Soul noticed my reaction and slowly trailed his finger over my ear. I shuttered more violently, and Soul smirked in curiosity. He leaned his face closer to my ear and let a warm whisper of air travel on the side of my face. A breath escaped my mouth in content, and he smiled at my acceptance.

My eyes went wide and I let out a soft squeak. My breath picked up at the sudden wet heat that touched my ear. I glanced to my right to find Soul smirking at the sounds I made. I felt the dampness of my ear and realized what he was doing. I gaped at his smug look and turned away before he noticed my embarrassment. I felt the same hot wetness trail from my earlobe along the line of my jaw. I didn't turn to look, out of sheer awkwardness. I saw him move his free hand to my chin as he turned my head to face him. His face was incredibly close, and I could feel his breath on my lips. His eyes were half lidded, but looked mischievous and excited. He slowly leaned closer only to dart his tongue onto the outside of my lips. He slowly traced my lips with his tongue, but his lips never touched mine. I tried to lean in, but he shifted his weight back to avoid me and moved on to my neckline.

I could only feel warm air along the column of my neck. His breathe was warm, and I stayed completely still waiting for what was next. I felt his lips near my collar-bone, sucking at the skin. I could tell he wanted to leave a bruise, and I was somewhat annoyed that I'd have to cover it up later.

I felt a slight prick on my neck and yelped softly. I felt him lick the area with care and move his head back to look at my face. He sat staring intensely for a few moments, and I wondered what was on his mind. He looked as though he was contemplating something. After a few more seconds, he swiftly captured my lips in a long-awaited kiss. I was shocked and didn't respond for a few moments. He started to pull away but I shifted my head forward to continue the passionate kiss.

Our lips moved more fervently, and soon his hold on my wrists slipped away. I moved my hands to his hair and ran my fingers through his soft, silvery locks. My hands slid slowly down his back, scratching along the way. I heard a growl escape his lips, and it made me smirk into the kiss. He slowly traced his tongue over the rim of my lips and I parted my mouth in response. I ran my tongue over his serrated teeth, and felt his hum vibrate through my mouth. I smiled in satisfaction at the sound I could pull out of him. I also wanted to find out if his weak spot was similar to mine.

My hands slowly moved from his back to his abdomen. I moved my hands under his shirt to feel his tight abs constrict in surprise at my touch. He chuckled but continued the heated caress with more vigor. I continued to trace the muscles along his abs until I reached the magic button. I swiftly dipped my finger into the small hole and was surprised to feel him jerk his hips forward, making me breathe out a moan in pleasure. I looked up in dazed confusion, only to see him smirking down at my failed attempt.

"Be careful Maka. I'm not sure this is the best place to lose control." He smirked at my blush. He kissed me one last time before he moved to help me sit up. "I think it's time we get goin'. It's a little too crowded for my liking." He searched my face for any disagreement before he smiled and stood to leave. He stopped abruptly and turned to face me. "Oh, right. You might want to fix your shirt." He smirked and exited the canopy.

I looked down to find my sweater vest sliced open and my blouse buttons undone. "Ugh! Soul!" After adjusting my blouse, I storm out the canopy in a huff, and walked purposefully to the exit. Once I get there, I see Soul leaning on the wall waiting for me to catch up. I walk up to him and quickly jab him in the gut.

"Oof! Ow…What the hell Maka?!" He glared at me accusingly.

"You sliced open my vest! Why did you have to slice open my vest?!" I tapped my foot waiting for his response.

"Jeez Maka. I'll get you a new one. No need to get violent." He turned to walk ahead. "C'mon let's go home." I followed more slowly behind out of stubbornness.

"Fine." I huffed but stayed behind to think to myself. Soul interrupted my thoughts with his next statement.

"Just so you know Maka, you're gonna regret that punch." He turned his head slightly to smirk in my direction.

I rolled my eyes at his cocky attitude and continued forward.

* * *

Once we reached the apartment door, I pulled out my key. I was determined to head straight for my room, and read a book to distract my jumbled mind. During the walk back I had time to think. My cheeks were burning in embarrassment on what occurred just a few minutes ago. _I can't believe I kissed Soul. That's not even the most humiliating part!_

I entered the apartment quickly and turned to head towards my room. Before I could reach my door, Soul gripped my wrist and pulled me to the closest wall. I gasped at the sudden impact. Soul moved in quickly to trap me from leaving. I placed my hands at his chest to subtly push him away. He quickly grabbed both my wrists and pinned them above my head with his right hand. _Not again. _I moved my leg to knee him, but he grabbed my thigh and placed it on his left hip.

"Did you really think I would let you run off after what just happened? Seriously Maka, you're pretty dumb for a smart person." He chuckled. I blushed at his insult and prepared for a retort. He closed the gap before I could speak, and moved his lips over mine. I accepted the kiss eagerly, arching my back to move closer. He removed his hand from my wrists and moved to grab my waist to pull me closer. He broke the kiss after a few seconds, and moved to grab my other leg. He hoisted me up on the wall and smiled at my surprise. Barely a second passed before he was attached to my mouth again. I didn't notice before, but his lips were warm and slightly chapped. They moved so smoothly over mine, the movement felt so natural and thoughtless. It felt like this should have happened a long time ago.

I hadn't realized we moved from the wall until I felt a soft mattress hit my back. When I looked up, I noticed Soul removing his shirt. I couldn't help my wandering gaze when I looked over his chest to his abs and his boxers peeking over his jeans. My hands subconsciously moved to run over the muscle, but were stopped abruptly by Soul's returning grip to my wrists. I looked up in curiosity until I noticed his downward gaze.

"From the way you're staring, I guess it's my turn, huh?" He released his grip on my wrist as I moved to remove my torn sweater vest. "I'm still mad at you." I mumbled quietly. Even though he still heard, and chuckled at my frustration. When I moved to unbutton my blouse I became hesitant. I looked up to see Soul staring back, watching my every move. _Calling me Tiny-Tits has done nothing for my self-confidence._

Soul gently guided my hands away and spoke softly. "You don't have to Maka. We could stop now. Before it's too late." He looked down and mumbled sadly. "We don't have to speak of this ever again."

I stared at his averted gaze with guilt. I lifted my hand to grab his cheek and turned his face toward mine. "Look at me Soul." I whispered. I waited for his eyes to stare back at mine before I spoke again. "That's not what I want." He looked a little unsure before I spoke up again. "I want you Soul. I've wanted to you for a while now." I smiled gently. His head lifted in surprise as a smile stretched across his face.

As he opened the last button he looked up to ask me one last question. "Are you sure Maka?" Soul looked nervous and uncertain. _I guess he doesn't want me to feel forced. _I nodded my head in agreement and took his head in my hands to steal a kiss. He returned with enthusiasm, and we resumed where we left off earlier.

I subtly moved my hand towards his abdomen as we kissed. Without warning, my finger went directly into Soul's belly button. He let out a high-pitched yelp, and a look of disbelief crossed his face. He turned to glare down at me with a blush on his cheeks. My laughter was hysterical; it didn't stop for half an hour. When my full-blown laughter turned to giggles, Soul was still lying next to me with agitation.

"It wasn't that funny." Soul grumbled with a scowl.

"Pfft-yes! Yes it was." My giggles started up again and they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Alright, that's enough." He turned his body and grabbed my waist, lifting me slightly to straddle his lap. When I blushed slightly, he smirked at my embarrassment. My hands were placed on his bare chest as I sat stiffly on his hips. "I regret not doing this earlier Maka. I wish I did this the moment I started falling for you."

I flinched at his honesty. "You…you fell for me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It couldn't be possible. Cool guy Soul Eater falling for Bookworm Maka Albarn? This doesn't happen in real life. Right?

"I've been in love with you for a while now. I was just afraid to tell you. I would be devastated if you left." He looked up with pleading eyes. "You aren't gonna leave right?" His stare was intense. His scarlet orbs never left mine for a second.

I smiled down at Soul with unrestrained happiness. "I'm not going anywhere Soul. I love you too." His smile was wide, and I could see the happiness in his eyes. He pulled my shoulders so I was closer to his face.

He whispered to my ear. "Thank you." His lips were on mine before I could blink, and we both smiled.

* * *

**I never said I thought up an ending. So…yeah. That's all I got. It got weird in the end there. I didn't exactly put this together expertly. I'm glad I got it out though. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review! Just don't destroy my self-confidence in the process! Thank you for your kindness. Oyasuminasai!**

**Tori Keyz**


	2. Slip Of the Tongue

**I'm stressing and this is my outlet. Sorry I haven't been updating. My life turned to crap recently. And I think I may have some issues that desperately need to be sorted out. Anyway, I tried.**

**This does not connect with the previous chapter. I'll let you know otherwise.**

* * *

**Slip Of the Tongue**

I'm such an _**idiot**_.

Why the hell would I say that out loud?! I must've been tired. Couldn't sort my thoughts, so I spoke them aloud. But why that one? So not cool. She's gonna say we can't be friends. She's gonna try to get rid of me. I freaked her out. What do I do? _**What do I**__**do**__?_

She hasn't spoken for over a minute! That's a bad sign. I wanna run, but I can't move. I'm already sore from the kishin we fought earlier, I am on the verge of collapsing. But I'm frozen, unable to look away from her bright green eyes. I can only wait for her to say something.

The silence feels so thick, I can barely breathe. C'mon Maka talk to me.

"Please say something." I didn't realize I spoke until I heard her gasp. She looked confused, dazed even. I regret every word, but I can't say I didn't mean them.

"Wh-What did you say?" Her voice is barely a whisper. I was unfortunate enough to hear it. The question I desperately wanted to ignore. But she knew I heard. She knew I heard every word. _Fuck, _I'm in trouble now.

"Uh…Well, I uh.." Stop stuttering like an idiot! Just get it over with! Okay, okay, I can do this. Just breathe, maybe she won't deck you across the room. "I said…You're lucky I'm…in love with you…or I…wouldn't be doin' this crazy…shit." I mumbled the last word. I could get hit twice as hard for that.

She stood completely still, and I waited for her to do something. Anything really! It was freaking me out how quiet she was. "H-how…How long?" She took a moment to phrase the question. "How long have you felt...this way?"

How was I supposed to answer that?! I don't even know myself. I just realized I felt this way towards my meister one day. Hopefully no one noticed those few days I couldn't stop staring at her. No, someone noticed. There's no way our observant group of friends missed that. I'm just glad they haven't said anything. "I-I don't know. I just…you know, fell in love with you I guess." That sounded weird. "I guess it happened so gradually I didn't notice until I wanted to ki-…uh." I grumbled hoping she didn't catch that.

"Wanted to what, Soul?" I didn't answer. There's no way I'm answering that. "_Soul?_" Way to go Eater, you royally screwed yourself over.

Screw it, dammit! "Kiss you! I wanted to kiss you! I still do!" Shit, that last part wasn't supposed to come out. What the _hell _is wrong with me?!

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. For a while now." It got quiet again. Okay, abort! Time to run! "Well uh…I'm pretty tired s-"

When did she..? She's kissing me. What? I can't move. I can't believe this is happening. What are you doing?! Kiss her back before it's too late!

Before she moves away I return her kiss. _Finally._ I bet that's what our friends are saying. My thoughts steadily turn to mush when the kiss gets more heated.

Her skin is soft. So smooth. I don't know how she keeps it that way, considering the amount of falls she's taken and the cuts she's received. But that thought trails off into another. Her hands are going through my hair in the most enticing way. It makes me dizzy, but also excited.

When we pull apart, I give her my sharpest grin. She only smiles warmly in return. And it makes me feel warm inside. I didn't know my tired mumbles could get me this lucky.

Cool.

* * *

**I know the ending is strange. At least it felt weird to me. Short. A little rushed too. This came off the top of my head so, this is what you get. I think I'm gonna make this my stress writing bucket. Don't hold your breath, but I'm gonna be plopping random stories here. Woo. I'm really not excited right now, sorry. Later dudes.**

**Keyz Of Resonance**


	3. I Don't Like Parties

**Like I said, stress bucket. I had 2 projects with presentations due in a few hours. But my second class got cancelled, so I bailed to finish the one I had to finish first. I'm a horrible procrastinator. It's quite pathetic. Anyway, I'm gonna try to write something. It's gonna be pretty random since I have no idea what I'm writing. Don't be mad if it's terrible, you know how I write!**

**Not connected to any chapters. One shot AU. Could be continued.**

**It's been disclaimed enough…**

* * *

_Soul_

_This is the most idiotic thing I have ever done. Not including that time I crashed a mansion party and got arrested with Black Star last year. Oh wait, I'm with Black Star now. I'm truly an idiot._ They were at a house party, celebrating someone's birthday they barely knew the name of. _Jenny? Janice? Jacky? Whatever._ They were invited to this party for once, but that didn't mean Soul was content with being dragged into this.

Soul sat in the darkest corner of the room with a small cup in his hand. No, it's not alcohol, it's Coke. Shame on you! _I'm not taking anything Black Star gives me. Ninja demon!_ His last experience wasn't…pleasant.

"SOUL! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE CORNER AND PARTY DUDE!" He was shouting so loud, the music seemed nonexistent.

"FUCK OFF!" _That probably wasn't necessary, but I'm sick of being dragged into his stupid games! _Black Star ignored Soul's reply anyway. He was too busy "partying" to care. His version of partying is bouncing off walls and destroying furniture with his acrobatics. _Moron._

Soul reluctantly leaves his corner to replenish his drink. It's not that he doesn't drink alcohol, but he knows with the influence of the idiot ape he won't get home in one piece. He strolls slowly through the crowd, getting frustrated with the grabby drunks in the vicinity, but eventually makes it to the kitchen. Someone got there first apparently, and they were taking the last bit of soda left in the house.

"Fuck…now I'm angry, thirsty, and ready to punch someone in the face." Soul was grumbling to himself, not realizing the other occupant of the kitchen overheard his complaints.

She turned to him, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Um…you can have it if you want. You seem to need it more than me." She watched as he whipped his head up to get a better view of her. She had long ash blonde hair that reached her mid back. It was straight, and in a headband that brought out her innocent face and eyes. They were a bright green that slightly stunned him, unable to process the situation. Until her voice broke through his examination of her. "Um…hello? Are you there Mr. Grumps?" She seemed a little irritated by his lack of response.

"Oh, yeah-wait! Mr. Grumps? Really?" He replied dryly.

"You were the one grumbling to yourself over soda. Might I remind you?" She turned away with an annoyed look upon her features.

"Look Princess, I don't wanna be here. The last thing I want, is to be stuck here thirsty. You know what? Keep the soda, I'll find a store around here somewhere." She grabbed his shoulder to prevent him from leaving. "What now?"

"You shouldn't drive after drinking." She looked more irritated than before, almost angry. "You could hurt yourself, along with someone else."

Soul scoffed. "Are you dense? I was grumbling over soda. **SO-DA**. I haven't had a single drink all night! I can drive perfectly fine." Soul stared her down, slightly offended at her thought of him driving while intoxicated.

"Well excuse me! You came across as the angry drunk from the way you were grumbling before!" She was a little flustered from her wrong accusation. But she wasn't willing to apologize for voicing her thoughts.

Soul started to laugh, realizing this was a _really_ pointless argument. They're arguing over **_soda_ **and his sobriety. "This is stupid…" He mumbled.

"What?! Why are you laughing?!" She looked confused and, once again, annoyed at his chuckling.

"Nothing just-whatever. I'm Soul by the way. I wasn't angry at you, I just don't like parties. Especially when that idiot brings me." He pointed over to the blue haired maniac jumping from the second floor to the couch below.

She watched horrified by his erratic movements, and dangerous stunts. "Is he insane?!" She looked back to Soul for an explanation.

Soul shrugged. "I dunno. He's like that all the time really. Anyway, back on track, what's your name?" He wanted to know who this fiery girl was. She was more interesting the party itself.

It took her a moment to process the question after watching the outrageous spectacle. "Um…Maka. My name's Maka." She looked back to Soul. Staring directly into his eyes. It unnerved him, but also excited him.

"Well, Maka," he tested her name, "would you like to come with me for a drink?" He paused a moment thinking over the words he spoke. "Wait. I meant…a soda. Oh wow, that sounded so lame." He winced at his phrasing as she giggled at his frustration. She faintly heard _"So uncool" _said under his breath.

"Sure, I'll come for a soda with you." She paused as well. Her face turning scarlet. "I mean! I-I'll go with you. To get soda. Um…oh god." They stared at each other for a moment, and then they both laughed.

"That was bad."

She nodded in agreement. "Yeah…"

"Come on. Before the idiot notices I'm gone." Soul walks towards the door with Maka in tow.

* * *

They never came back to the party. After getting to know each other better they grabbed food at a fast food restaurant and talked the whole night. After exchanging numbers and a promise to meet again, Soul dropped Maka off home and returned to his apartment.

He sighed in contentment at the amazing ending to his night. That is until he heard a loud banging on his apartment door.

The door didn't last.

"WHAT THE HELL SOUL?! WHY'D YOU DITCH ME?!" Black Star came storming in ready to scream at his friend for missing out until he noticed Soul's attire. He was still in the clothes he wore at the party. Uncharacteristically quiet, Black Star asked, "Did you just get here?" He looked confused as well as curious.

"Yeah." Soul was put off by his friend's rare attentiveness. "Why…?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what 'Star had to say.

Black Star sniffed the air loudly. Eventually letting a slow smile creep onto his face. "How was she?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Soul looked slightly disturbed as well as confused at the question.

"I can smell her dude! You got laid didn't you? I didn't know you had it in you! You haven't been with a girl, for what, like 8 years? Since high school bro! This is crazy! I can't believe you did it!" Black Star kept rambling as Soul stared in shock at his conclusion.

"What the hell?! No Black Star! I did not sleep with her! Dude, we just hung out. I got her number though." A smirk graced his face for a moment before it dropped due to his friend's idiocy.

"Aw that's lame! Whatever. I'm goin home. Good luck not getting laid, loser. Your God is about to have some fun!" Black Star ran off, leaving Soul to fix his door.

Soul grumbled with a slightly disgusted look on his face. "Ugh, I feel bad for the poor girl already. Well he's not that bad." He didn't want to say his friend was awful, but he could be a handful. He wouldn't want to put that responsibility on anyone.

Once his door was fixed (as much as a door off it's hinges could be) he laid down on his bed to finally rest. His phone decides to choose that moment to ring. He growls to himself, but picks up the phone to read the message. _It's from Maka! _He immediately opens the message and a goofy smile lights up his face as he reads:

_Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again this Friday. I have no plans that weekend actually, but text me later so we can set up a date._

_-Maka_

Soul stared at the message a moment in complete happiness. He really liked this girl. He hoped she wasn't freaked out by his appearance and his rude humor like most. But she wants to hang out again. Soul threw his fist into the air in victory. Then he remembered to reply:

_Hey, yeah that sounds cool. I'm free all weekend too. We'll meet at the Café on Main Street. Deal?_

_-Soul_

She replied quickly:

_Deal._

_-Maka_

He was so happy, he couldn't fall asleep. He had to wake up in a few hours for work but he didn't care. This was amazing. _This was the coolest thing I have ever done._

* * *

**Finished! It's 4:50am right now. I have a class at 12 so I'm not worried. But I still have a presentation that I just finished before spontaneously writing this. I'll be okay. I think fast on my feet. It's my talent. Anyway I hope you liked it. I was gonna aim for Halloween but then I was like 'Nah. Screw it!' so maybe I will if I'm in the mood. No promises. It took me a month to start writing again, don't expect much. Later dudes! I'm in a way better mood right now. (…This was long…)**

**Keyz Of Resonance**

**(New name and junk)**


	4. Finals Are So Uncool

**I did mention I was inconsistent right? Just thought I'd put that out there. It's Finals (Hell) Week! I think I procrastinated so hard I had to do 3 projects in a day. Great job me! Anyway I'm writing this because I did a decent job on my final yesterday as well as my project today. I still have a final I'm not ready for Friday, but I've got time… (Procrastination exhibit A)**

**I hope this isn't garbage, my brain is slightly fried from cramming and exhaustion. Enjoy! (I hope…)**

**This is a one-shot dedicated to my College is So Uncool fanfic. It's ahead of the story, but I hope it's enough to satisfy. Later dudes!**

* * *

**Finals Are So Uncool**

_**Soul**_

_Screw finals week! A fifteen page paper on the mechanics of an airplane, really?! I don't even give a shit about planes! Of course he forgot to mention the stupid paper until there were only three days left to complete it! __**ASSHOLE! **__He's lucky I'm a fast worker, or I'd give him the most humiliating black eye! _Soul was rushing around campus searching for research material for his final paper in his mechanics class. Everything seemed to be going downhill since that night he hung out with Black Star. Drinking was probably the wrong decision, considering he had an early class the next morning. Along with his hangover, he had the pleasure to hear that a final paper was due in a few days. He had the urge to laugh at how screwed he was, but that would only worsen his headache.

Luckily enough, he had at least eight pages finished and found the project to be pretty easy. Although the work was quite boring, he persevered and got to ten pages before he called it quits for the night.

* * *

Fortunate for Soul, his mechanics class only meets three times a week. He felt relieved, not having to sit through another boring lecture that would put him to sleep. That didn't mean the other classes were a joy, oh no, these classes were just as tedious. It's like high school all over again. Required courses include a literature course, a science, and a humanities course. Most of the students found these courses meaningless to their major. The possibility of having to use these skills are slim to none. It's not necessary to learn World Literature when becoming a mechanical engineer. Duh.

Soul returns to his apartment, exhausted and frustrated. The classes he attended weren't starting finals until the last week of the semester. _The semester ends next week, why couldn't we just get it over with?! _After debating whether to head to the caf for lunch, or simply nap his frustration away, he chose the latter and passed out in bed. Only to wake up to a dark apartment, and a nagging concern in the back of his mind.

He checked his phone for the time, finding it to be around eight in the evening. _I guess I was exhausted. _His stomach growled loudly. He blinked. _And now I'm hungry. _He called up Black Star to find out what he was up to. Black Star managed to miss Soul when leaving the apartment to hang out with Tsubaki. He told Soul to meet him at the Japanese restaurant a few blocks away.

Soul managed to get there in time for his friends meals to arrive. He ordered for himself and tried to catch up with them, seeing as the entire week had been a disaster. After a while he realized someone was missing from the gathering. "Hey, where's Maka?"

Tsubaki wore a sympathetic smile and replied, "Oh, she needed to study for her final tomorrow. She's been studying in between classes all day. I'm kinda worried actually. She looks exhausted."

"The bookworm is trying too hard again, isn't she? If she takes a chill pill for a sec she'll realize she's just over working herself. I bet she doesn't need to study, she's just working to get the highest grade. Tell me I'm wrong." Soul looked to Tsubaki for confirmation.

Tsubaki hesitated to answer but relented, "She keeps saying she'll have the highest grade in every class no matter what. It worries me. She's really smart already, there's nothing to prove. She even did her all her research papers in advance so she would have more time to study. I'm really worried." There was a long pause, and Tsubaki turned to Soul to find out what's wrong. He had a panicked look on his face.

The silence was broken from the oddly quiet Black Star. "DUDE GET IT TOGETHER WHAT'S UP?!" He was a little worried for his friend. He's never seen that look on his face before.

"What time is it?" Soul spoke quietly.

"Um, it's almost eleven, why?" Tsubaki asked slowly. They both watched Soul's eyes widen, and immediately clamber out of his seat in mid panic.

"WHAT THE-?! SOUL WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Black Star went to grab his friend but Soul was already jogging to the entrance.

"I forgot to finish my paper! I gotta go!" Soul yelled back and quickly exited the restaurant. "Ohshitohshitoh_shit!_" he grumbled as he sprint back to his apartment to finish this god awful assignment.

When he stumbled into his apartment he frantically searched for his laptop, to continue from where he left off. _Okay, calm down, I can get this done easy. _He paced his breathing and started to relax and search for the file. _No. Where's the file? Nonono. The file is here. It's supposed to be right here! I saved last-. _Soul stared blankly at his laptop for a few minutes, allowing the cold dread to freeze his gut. _I forgot to save. _Soul leaned back on the couch in defeat, trying hard to find a solution. _The class starts at eight in the morning. There's no way I'll finish in time._ _I can't believe I'm gonna fail because I didn't save. This is bullshit. _He got up to head to bed, giving up on the idea of completing the assignment. Until he realized there was a way to do this.

"MAKA!" She was awake. She was probably doing pointless studying anyway. Maybe she could help. He scrambled to get his laptop into his bag and grab his keys on his way out the door. He sprinted his way towards her dorm. Intensely hoping she remained awake and didn't pass out quite yet. When he got to the building, he was lucky enough to catch someone entering the building as well. He ran his way up the steps, down the halls, and finally to her door. With a moment's hesitation, he knocked on the door in hopes that she would answer. As a few seconds went by, his hope was slowly fading, and his shoulders slumped in defeat. Turning to head back to his apartment, he heard the door swing open, and a mess of ash blonde hair peeking out the doorway. "THANK GOD!" She jumped, startled by his exclamation, and turned to Soul with questioning eyes. "I need your help. I fucked up and didn't save my research paper, and now I'm gonna fail unless by some miracle I finish it by eight tomorrow morning! Tsubaki mentioned you were studying a lot so I figured you'd be awake and be able…to help…me? Uh, Maka? Are you…_okay_?" He ended his ramblings once he observed her disheveled appearance. There were bags under her eyes, and she looked as if she might topple over any second.

She blinked slowly and nodded in reply. "You can come in. I'm not sure I'll have time to help you, but you can work in here." She turned slowly to return to her room as Soul watched in concern.

It took him a moment to enter, his concern slowing his movements. "Maybe you should take a break. You look like you're about to pass out. I was being sarcastic about you passing out before but…" He mumbled that last sentence, not wanting to incur her wrath. She remained silent and sat down at her desk which was covered in open books and notes. "When is your final anyway?" He asked only to check if she was coherent at all.

"I have one tomorrow, but I finished studying for that already. I'm studying for the one next week." She spoke in a soft monotone. To Soul it sounded like she was sleep talking. _Is she sleep…studying? I bet she could do that. _After registering what she said, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait, what?! You're studying for a test a week from now?! Maka that's crazy. Even for you!" That last one slipped out, and he stepped back in fear of a deadly chop. He let out a breath of relief when she resumed her studying.

"I need to be ready. If I'm not ready, my grade will drop. If my grade drops, my GPA drops." She narrowed her eyes in anger. "Then Ox will win." She hissed.

Soul furrowed his eyebrows in worry. Unsure what to do, he approached her desk slowly. "Maka, if you don't sleep, you won't be able to concentrate. You're on your way to failing if you keep this up. This isn't healthy at all." He spoke softly in concern. She was on a path of self-destruction, and Soul had to help her before she hurt herself even more. She looked up at him slowly, trying to process his words in her sleep deprived state. "You should get to sleep. When's your final?" He gently guided her o her bed.

"It's at ten. I only have that class tomorrow. The other one was cancelled." She spoke softly. She was leaning on Soul to keep upright. Her legs were wobbling with exhaustion and she had trouble moving on her own. She sat on her bed, and was preparing to lay down until she remember Soul's earlier distress. "Don't you have a paper due tomorrow morning? I can help you-"

"No, Maka. I got it. I'll just be up all night. You get some sleep, I'll see ya later, alright?" Soul got up from his seat next to Maka, and started his way towards the door.

"Wait! You…you can do it here. I won't mind." She looked down at her hands in her lap. He was kind enough to convince her to take care of herself, the least she could do was give him a quiet place to work. She was sure Black Star and Tsubaki returned to the apartment. Knowing Black Star, Soul wouldn't be able to get any work done.

Soul stared at Maka for a moment before heading towards her desk.

"I…I wanna help. You can sit here." She patted the mattress and waited for Soul to seat himself. He slowly walked over and plopped down next to her in a slight daze. "What's the paper on? Let's start with that. Then we can create an outline to make it easier."

"I know how a paper works, Maka. I just don't think I'll have enough time." He looked down in hopelessness. "Fifteen pages is kinda impossible to finish in," he checked the time on his phone, "holy shit, seven hours. Fuck, I'm not gonna sleep." Soul sighed to himself, ready to head out and let Maka finally rest.

"Hold on, Soul! That's not as hard as you think. Come on, the sooner we start, the sooner it gets done. I'll help, okay?" She smiled up at Soul, and he couldn't help but give a small smile in return. Soul nodded, and opened his laptop to get started.

It turns out Maka was right. It wasn't that hard. After finding the right sources, and actually being interested in the topic, the paper was steadily coming together. Hours went by as the duo worked diligently to finish the research paper in time.

Around three in the morning, Maka fell asleep on Soul's shoulder. He turned when he felt the weight, and smiled at the sight. Her nose was twitching in irritation, and Soul gently moved the hair that dangled in her face. After a few moments watching the blonde sleep, Soul returned to his work with rejuvenated determination.

He finished the paper at 5AM. He turned to find Maka asleep on her pillow. He didn't realize she laid down, but thought nothing of it in his exhaustion. He moved to rise from the bed only to feel a small hand on his wrist. He looked to Maka's face to find her eyes half lidded and cloudy. She gently pulled him down to lay next to her. He complied without hesitation, and fell asleep with his arm around her waist.

* * *

He woke up to a soft voice calling his name. _Soul, wake up. Soul! Come on, Soul, its 7:53! Don't you need to print that paper! _In Soul's groggy state he couldn't understand what the hurry was. He had a class at eight, there's enou-. He jumped up almost bumping heads with Maka.

"Finally! You sleep like a log! Hurry up and print your paper! You finished it, right?" She looked slight guilty for falling asleep on him, but she figured he could get it done. He stared at her for a moment in confusion. "Right?! Soul, don't tell me you passed out!" She was preparing to rant at him until he responded.

"Uh, yeah! I finished it. I need to print it. Wait! Shit, my printer broke last week." He groaned and curled into a ball ready to quit.

"Soul! Use my printer! Come on, you're class starts soon! Don't you have that asshole professor that marks you absent if you piss him off? Move it razor blades!" She pushed him toward the printer in haste. As she turned it on, Soul brought his computer over connecting it and waiting for his paper to be printed. Soul gave her an indignant look for the nickname earlier, but was too tired to retort. She turned around and looked him straight in the eye, "I have to change." Soul raised his eyebrows at the statement in confusion and surprise. Before he could reply she spoke, "You better not turn around! Or I'll make sure you never reach that classroom." She stalked off towards her dresser, leaving Soul frozen in fear. He dutifully watched the papers come out of the printer, trying hard not to let his eyes wander. She returned soon after with her hair in perfect condition, as well as her clothes in an orderly fashion.

He tried his best to fix his appearance, in his slept in clothes and bed head hair. Maka reached up and fixed his hair the way he liked it, to his shock. They stared at one another for a moment before she gasped and reminded him it was two minutes until his class began. They both scrambled out of her dorm room and rushed to their next class.

Before they parted ways Soul grabbed Maka's arm to stop her. Soul spoke before she could protest. "Thanks, Maka. Really, thank you." Maka smiled at his sincerity and hugged him.

"You're welcome, and thank you for taking care of me." She pushed him towards his class a started speed walking towards her own with red cheeks and a smile on her face. Soul watched her back for a moment before jogging towards his class.

He made it in the nick of time, the professor turned to look at him about to mention he was late until he looked at his watch noticing he was just in time. Soul headed to his seat and waited for class to start. The professor cleared his throat and had his hand out waiting for Soul to hand in his assignment. "If you don't have your paper just say so. Just know that means you've failed the class." The professor smirked to himself in satisfaction. He always disliked the white-haired student. He was too lazy, there's no way he could make it in this field. The professor felt it was a waste of time to teach a student that wouldn't benefit from his class at all. That paper was meant to single out the slackers, and incompetent students. The student in front of him was definitely going to fail, and the professor felt he did a service to the professors in the next course by getting rid of him.

"Oh, right." Soul walked back to the front of the class and handed the professor his assignment with a small smirk of satisfaction. "Sorry about that. Almost forgot I had it." Soul returned to his seat with a smile and once again waited for class to begin.

The professor gave Soul a small glare before turning to the rest of the class. "I won't keep you here long, just know that this paper will decide if you're ready to take the next course. Everything you've learned should apply to this paper. If I don't find your paper acceptable," He turned to look at Soul, "you will fail." He turned back to the class and dismissed them for the day.

Soul met up with Maka at lunch. She looked up and waved him over. "How'd you do on your final?" Soul hoped the rest she needed helped her think straight.

"You were right. I needed to sleep. I aced the test but I'm still exhausted. How 'bout you? Professor Greeves give you a hard time again?"

"Nope. Handed in my paper, then he dismissed us early. I have to say, this has been the best day this entire week." He wore a confident smile. "Thanks again. You saved me from humiliation. From what he said, I would've failed if I didn't get I done." He smirked at Maka, causing a small blush to appear on her cheeks.

"U-Um, well, you're welcome. I'm glad I could help." She smiled back. "Anyway, do you have classes tomorrow? It's Friday so I thought we could all get together and hang out." She looked down shyly.

"Yeah sure. Sounds cool." They both got up to leave the cafeteria and before Maka could turn to head towards her dorm, Soul spoke up, "Wait, uh, do you want to hang out? I mean, you've only been over once. Just to you know, hang out." Soul rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. _Why am I nervous? We've hung out before. So uncool. I sound like I'm asking her out. _A small blush rose to his cheeks.

Maka looked at him with a raised eyebrow in question. _He doesn't usually get this shy, what's the big deal? _"Yeah, sure. I've got nothing else to do. I'm gonna relax until finals next week. Just so I don't worry anybody again." She smiled at Soul and headed towards his apartment.

A smile lit up Soul's face and he rushed to catch up with the small blonde.

* * *

During break, the scores for finals were sent through email to all the students. As Soul was looking over his grades, he came across the score for his mechanics class. "HOLY SHIT!" Soul managed to get a 96 on his research paper, and an A overall for the class. He was so ecstatic, he called Maka and started telling her the good news. She was genuinely happy for him. She's never heard him so exuberant since getting to know him. It was a surprise at first, but the genuine happiness made her excited as well.

She visited his apartment during break, congratulating him again for his success. They hung out for the day, and enjoyed each other's company. Many disorienting mornings, and late movie nights, and soon a week passed. Maka stayed longer than she expected, and needed to return home before Spirit calls the police. Soul offered to give her a ride home, unknowing of the vehicle he owned she accepted. When they reached the orange death machine, she stopped in her tracks and stared in horror.

"No. No I am not getting on that death trap. You're insane if you think I'm riding that thing!" Her eyes were wide, and she didn't look away as many possibilities of death by motorcycle crossed her mind.

"Chill Maka. It's not as bad as you think. C'mon, you gotta get home right? Don't want your old man to flip his shit." He waited for her to approach the bike before lifting her slightly to help her on the seat. Her face went pale, and she had a white knuckle grip on the seat beneath her. "Relax, Maka. You'll be fine, I've been ridin' since I was sixteen. Trust me." He smirked at her before lifting his leg over the seat. He revved his bike and kicked his kickstand up before taking off down the road. He went relatively slow for Maka's sake, she already looked terrified, no need to send her into a panic attack. When they stopped at a stop light he informed her that she might feel more comfortable if she hung on to his waist. "It's more secure than hanging on to that handlebar. Hang on tight, alright?" Maka complied with his suggestion and wrapped her arms tightly around Soul's waist. "Okay, don't kill me, I need to breathe. But you're doin fine Maka. You'll be home in no time.

As she got used to the vehicle, she started to calm and enjoy the wind in her face. It was exhilarating and relaxing at the same time. She started to laugh to herself in complete astonishment of the situation. She's riding a motorcycle! "I'M RIDING A MOTORCYCLE! WOOO!" Soul turned slightly to smile at her, glad to see she was enjoying the ride.

They soon arrived at Maka's home, to her disappointment. "I'm glad you enjoyed the ride Maka. I'll let you ride again another time, if you want." Maka's face lit up with joy at another ride. Soul blushed at her expression and ducked his head rubbing his neck. "Uh, well, I'll see ya later Maka."

"Bye Soul, thanks so much for taking me home! That was the most fun I've ever had, thank you!" She hugged him from the side of the bike and left him flustered and unsure what to do. He patted her back awkwardly before clearing his throat and returning his hands to the handlebars.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Later." He watched as she headed inside before making his way back to his apartment. Smiling goofily the whole way.

"Who was that punk? Why are you hanging out with creeps? You know I wanna keep you safe, baby. Why would you do this-" He was cut off by a Maka Chop.

Maka huffed to herself before ascending the steps towards her room. "He's a good friend Papa. I don't have to explain to you why he's my friend, but I will say he's the one who took care of me when I panicked over finals. He genuinely cares, Papa. That and I trust him." Spirit stared at her shocked at her words. "Speaking of creeps, Papa. The only one I see is you!" She turned and entered her room closing the door behind her.

Spirit immediately broke down and ran to her door to beg her to forgive him. Maka only smiled in memory of her well spent week with Soul.

* * *

**I finished! I'm not sure if I wanna make this a chapter later or just leave this as a one-shot. I think I'll leave this as a sneak peek of the future of the story. I needed the motivation anyway. At least I know where it's going now, right? I hope you enjoyed this. I think I spent 3-4 hours on this. Huh… I put a lot of work into this, I hope people read it! Good luck with finals, whoever has any left!**

**Keyz of Resonance**


	5. Christmas Surprise

**Yeah…I' writing another one. Had a daydream about it, and it seemed like a cool idea. It's kinda slipping away so sorry if it gets a little rough as it goes on. I don't heavily edit my stories because I'll get all perfectionist on myself and it'll never be submitted. So, sorry if you hate how sloppy I get sometimes.**

**Random one-shot! Anyway, enjoy! Merry Christmas in advance!**

**I put the disclaimer in the first chapter so I haven't repeated it.**

* * *

**Christmas Surprise**

"Sorry to intrude I just wanted to visit you at least once. What better time than Christmas?" Wes smiled at the Meister and Weapon pair in front of him. He was hoping to patch things up with Soul. He hasn't seen his little brother since he left for the DWMA, and he hoped he wasn't still angry.

"No worries, it's always nice getting visits from family, right?" Maka looked to Soul with a smile.

Soul gave her a quizzical look, unsure what she was doing. _She hates her dad, what is she talking about? _He raised a brow and turned to look at Wes. Wes seemed to have grown even taller in his absence. _Whatever. _Soul averted his gaze towards the wall away from his brother with a scowl. "Why are you here Wes? Did they send you to check up on me? Just let them know I'm not coming back." He gave Wes a side glance, waiting for him to leave.

"No, Soul. They didn't send me. They don't even know where you live." Soul's eyebrows rose at this. "Yeah, I came here on my own because I wanted to see my brother. Is that so hard to believe?" Wes was irritated by Soul's attitude. He went through a lot to see his brother. He almost had a heart attack trying to ask a Professor for his current residence. He had a screw in his head! Never mind the stitches, the man _**turned the screw! **_Wes almost passed out right then, but was determined to visit his brother.

Maka left the room to bring in some hot chocolate. She sensed the tension, and didn't want to get in the middle of the two brothers' personal conversation.

Soul turned to watch her leave, only to whip his head back to glare at Wes. "I left for a reason. That was to never come back. Do you know what it feels like to be constantly compared to someone else, only to never live up to those expectations? Being forced to be someone you're not just to please someone else? I was repeatedly put down for being an individual! Being an overall disappointment isn't a way to live, and I chose to get out of it." Soul hissed at his brother so Maka wouldn't overhear. He told her pieces of his life before DWMA, but not how he felt.

"I didn't…I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it Wes. It wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you." Soul took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I'm happy where I am now. Just don't ask me to go back. That part of my life is somewhere I don't wanna go back to. I have friends here, and the best meister I could ever ask for. There's no way I'd leave this to go back there." Soul looked thoughtful. He looked up to stare Wes down, showing him he would stay no matter what he says.

Wes smiled. _He grew up didn't he? _"I didn't come back here to bring you home, Soul." Soul's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I just miss seeing my brother around." Wes smirked. "When did my socially awkward little brother get so good with words? That's new."

Soul's cheeks turned red at his brother's teasing. Wes laughed at his brother's spluttering. Maka returned with the hot chocolate and rose a curious brow at Soul's irritated expression. "Did I miss something?" She looked to Wes for an explanation since her partner wouldn't respond.

"Oh, nothing really. Soul was just being pouty." Wes smiled when Soul gave his brother another glare.

"Well if you guys are hungry I started on breakfast. You're staying a little while right, Wes?" He nodded. "Okay, it'll be ready in a few." She returned to the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast.

* * *

As Maka prepared breakfast, she overheard the conversation the two were having. Wes was curious what living in Death City was like. Also what their jobs consist of.

"What exactly do you guys fight? I heard they were demons or something, but I wanna know what they're called."

"Well, they're called pre-kishin. Only one was a Kishin, and that was Asura. He ate pure human souls and became lost in his madness. We basically fight pre-kishin to prevent them from getting as powerful as Asura." Wes looked intrigued at this information.

Still curious, Wes pushed on. "Wait, so, how did they become pre-kishin in the first place? I know they eat…souls, but why do they look like monsters?"

Soul was trying hard to come up with a way to explain it to someone who's never seen one before. "Think of it like…Star Wars. Uh, a Jedi turning to the dark side? I don't know." Soul sighed in defeat, unable to explain it better.

Wes stared at Soul in disbelief. "Really? Star Wars? Is that the best you could do?" Wes shook his head chuckling.

"Shut up! I couldn't think of anything else!" Wes only laughed louder.

"I get it but pfft-" Wes continued laughing while Soul grumbled.

Maka smiled and called them in for breakfast.

* * *

**It's not the best but I tried. I was watching Star Wars last night and truly that was all I could come up with. Don't laugh I tried really hard to come up with a better way to explain it! It just made sense!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Keyz of Resonance**


	6. Double Life Chapter 1

**Hi….It's my last year of college and I'm so stressed out its unbelievable. I had to get a counselor, that's how bad it was. Anyway, sorry I never update, I just have a lot to do. I'm actually making a collection for the senior fashion show so I hope you can understand making six garments to perfection is impossible without motivation. Yeah started contemplating quitting and everything, but it's my senior year. Ughhh. Well anyway, I want to apologize for leaving you hanging. I can't guarantee updates because I've never really been a well-organized person. Also, I'm not usually a writer. This usually is a spur of the moment thing, like a strike of inspiration to do something different. Dunno, hope this is a story you can enjoy.**

**Btw I actually wrote this one out. The end was rushed when I wrote it but otherwise I hope this comes out like I want.**

**I've disclaimed and feel no need to do so again…**

* * *

She walked in right after my lunch break. She had ash blonde hair tied in two pigtails on the side of her head. She looked like she was taking everything in, like she's never seen anything like it. Once her eyes landed on me I noticed her bright green eyes. They were large, and the most intriguing green I've ever seen. It's obvious she's new to the city, no one pays much attention to their surroundings unless they are unfamiliar with the environment.

She walks up to the counter and gives a shy wave. "Hello, um, I'm new around here." Knew it. "I was wondering if you could help me choose a coffee." She gives a shy smile after her request.

I stare for a moment uncomprehending until I remember I'm the barista. I should probably help her out. "Uh yeah, well I don't drink much coffee, but I think I can make something for you." I smiled but made sure to keep my lips closed. I've gotten bad reactions from my looks before and learned to keep from freaking out customers. I turned to make the coffee when I remembered, "ah, what's your name…?"

"Oh, it's Maka. M-A-K-A." She smiles. She has a cute smile.

I nod back at her and continue making her coffee. I made sure that it came out just right before glancing at her while she waited. She still had that curious look on her face as she surveyed the café. As I walk towards the pick-up counter, she turns to me and asks what coffee I made for her. I rubbed the back of my neck, "well I thought you'd like a mint chocolate coffee. Nothing complicated. You just seem like someone who likes mint." That's not weird at all. I grumbled internally.

"Oh, well you're not wrong." She giggled. "Thank you!" She smiled and took a seat near the window, watching the people live their daily lives. I watched her for a moment before noticing the impatient customer at the register. I looked back at her for a moment before returning to work. After impatiently giving out their order I quickly whipped up their coffee and had them on their way and greeted the next customer. Fast and efficient, is what my boss calls me. It's the only reason I still have this job regardless of having less experience than my coworkers.

* * *

After the rush of people stopped coming into the café, I ended my shift and headed out. Maka wasn't around when I exited, unfortunately. I shrugged my shoulders and donned my jacket to block the annoyingly cold weather outside. He walks the few blocks from his job to his run-down apartment building. As he enters he notices a woman struggling with a heavy box up the stairs. He quickly catches up to her and lifts the box out of her hands. "You looked like you needed help." He lowers the box to look at her face and pauses. It's Maka.

They stare for a moment before Maka breaks the silence, "Thank you for the coffee. It was better than I thought!" She beams up at him. He looks at her for a moment then gives her a close lipped smile in return. "Thanks for helping me too. It's unfortunate I picked the building with no elevator. Should've thought of that."

"What floor are you on?"

She gives an apologetic smile, "Fourth." Of course. Disadvantage to old buildings, is the lack of elevator. Not at all convenient in a five story building.

I nodded and made my way up the steps at a steady pace. The box wasn't light. Not in the slightest. It felt like rocks were inside. Who has something this heavy, in an apartment this small?

As we reach the fourth floor, she steps around me to lead me to the door. She quickly opens it and tells him where to set down the box. He sets the box down, surveying the empty room full of move in boxes. She turns to him with an expectant look and he says, "If you need anything else just, uh, just let me know." He nods to her and turns to exit.

"Wait." He stops and turns, raising an eyebrow at her in question. "What's your name? And, um, where do you live in this building?"

He turns fully to her. "Soul." Then he nods his head towards her door. "I live across the hall." He smirks at her and makes his leave.

He closes his door behind him and takes a deep breath, relaxing. I have two hours before I have to get ready. I guess I could take a short nap. He shrugged and headed towards his bed flopping on the covers. He pulls out his phone setting an alarm two hours later at 7PM. Just to be safe he sets one at 6:50PM as well.

* * *

He woke up at 6:30. I'm just not allowed to have naps now, huh? He gets up and decides he can grab some dinner before it's time to prep. Grabbing his keys he heads towards his door and opens it to find Maka leaving her apartment as well. She notices him and waves. "Are you going out to eat?" He nods. "Okay, well do you want to come with me? I'm grabbing a sandwich." She shrugs and waits for his response.

"Why not?" He smirks at her and makes his way down the stairs.

They don't go for anything fancy, and end up at a sandwich place sown the street. They chat for a while, jumping from topic to topic, not really concerned about anything else.

He remembers one fact about her that day. Her favorite color is red.

Fortunately, they get back around 7PM. He says his goodbyes to Maka and rushes into his apartment, to prep for tonight.

He grabbed his lightweight armor and strapped it onto his chest before wearing a black shirt over it. He also grabs his black cargo pants and makes sure to strap his knife to his ankle. Next, was the kukri he strapped to his lower back. He checked his waistband to make sure all his throwing knives were secure and hidden. Lastly, were his dagger at his hip and his black and white converse on his feet. After double checking his equipment, he grabbed his worn leather jacket with an attached hood that was a dark grey. The hood being large enough to cover half his face if necessary, and the leather worn enough to be silent and less stiff.

He quietly opens his door checking if anyone is leaving their rooms. Luckily, Maka isn't around this time. He soundlessly makes his way down the stairs making sure no one is aware of his presence. The less people that know I'm out, the better. Good thing this pace has no cameras.

He checks the time and it reads 8:05. He cheers inwardly, happy he won't be late even with the delay of dinner with Maka. The destination is only a few blocks away from his building. He should get there before the deadline. Good thing the meeting is at 8:30, or I'd lose my money and my target.

He across the street from his destination when he hears a familiar giggle. He turns to find Maka at the window of a bar. He quickly turns away, hoping she didn't see his face. Seeing him enter a building that might leave with screaming citizens is _slightly _suspicious. He gives her a side glance, and realizes she's in too deep a conversation to notice him. So he continues his way to the building across the road.

He approaches the bartender slowly and takes a seat at a stool in the corner. The bartender turns to him asking him what he needs. He answers, "Not much, I clean up after myself." The bartender gives him a long stare before turning away to grab something. He turns back to Soul to hand him an envelope and then returns to cleaning glasses. Soul opens the envelope discreetly, and pulls out the photo of his target. He searches the room with his eyes and they land on a man on the other side of the bar that looks similar to the picture. Target located. Now, with his security at the table next to him, it'll be too difficult to approach. A throwing knife would give away my position and my cover. Hmm…Soul notices the man is ordering a mass amount of drinks for his table. He finally takes notice of the others at the man's table. Its two blonde girls. They look like sisters from what he can observe. They haven't touched a single drink the man has offered. Only sitting close to the man keeping him entertained. Since they're not drinking, I can slip something into his drinks. Soul smirked to himself and called the bartender over. He asks him to come his way when giving the man his next round. The bartender nods and returns to his duties.

Not even five minutes go by before the man asks for another round, the bartender quickly puts together the drinks and subtly heads Soul's way. Soul slips a clear liquid into two of the cups before letting the bartender serve the man. As the bartender heads towards the table, he security look up at him and soon turn away to continue their card game. The bartender sets the drinks down and returns to his post behind the bar.

Soul heads to the restroom to make sure he's not visible during the whole ordeal. The poison has a similar effect to a heart attack. It will be too late to take him to a hospital, with all the alcohol he consumed, the poison will only work faster. As Soul leaves the restroom, he sees the man's head drop to the table taking his last breaths. The security quickly scramble to wake him up, but it's no use. Soul notices the two girls look a little less panicked than usual. The one with the large blue eyes turns to him and winks. He pauses for a moment confused and bewildered by the action before making his way out the bar during the commotion.

On his way home, he made sure to burn the envelope with the man's picture before entering his apartment building. As he entered his room he made a call and said in a low voice, "It's done. Make sure the transfer goes through." He hangs up and takes a deep breath before removing his gear. He's asleep before his head hits he pillow.

* * *

In the morning he heads back to his daily job as a barista at the café a few blocks from his building. It's not glamorous, but it gets the job done.

He was looking for bright green eyes during his shift, but they never appeared.

Tsubaki had a message for him, so he brought her to his apartment to talk. "Job well done once again, Soul. Don't worry about being idle for too long. Kidd will have something for you soon." She turns towards the door before pausing and looking over her shoulder, "Also, Black Star says hello." She smiles.

"I'm sure that's not all he said." Soul rolled his eyes and waves at Tsubaki's exit. When she opens the door, Maka is opening hers as well. She looks up as Tsubaki makes her way to the stairs. Tsubaki gives her a polite smile and continued her way out.

Soul waves to Maka as she looks back at him. She hesitates but asks, "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" She waits for his answer a little anxiously.

Well that was unexpected. This could also complicated things in the future. He thought of the pros and cons for a moment before waving them away. Fuck it, I'm going for it. "Sure thing."

Turns out the dinner was more fun than he thought. It seems every time he hangs around this woman he learns so little. The only fact he learned of her tonight was that her uncle taught her how to shoot. A rifle, specifically, and she claims to have pretty good aim. She even brushes up her skills once in a while at a shooting range. That was certainly a surprise, but a very interesting one.

* * *

He doesn't see her for a week before he has another job.

As he straps his blade to his lower back, he gets a call. Odd, they never call unless there's a job. He answers the phone and hears Jackie's blunt voice on the line. "The target has been eliminated."

I paused shocked. "What? How?" I needed to know. Who else wanted him dead?

"Shot. From a distance. We're still trying to find out from where." She hangs up, already giving him the information they have.

He quickly removes his gear and intends to grab a bite. As he opens the door he finds Maka climbing the stairs in a dark trench coat and carrying a long box. She waves at him and goes into her apartment. He pauses a moment, with furrowed brows, contemplating whether or not he should knock on her door.

He strides over and knocks twice on her door waiting for her to answer. She opens the door and smiles when she realizes its Soul. She ushers him in and he takes a seat on the small chair near the entrance. He asks simple questions about how she's been and how her day was when his curiosity comes forward. "It was you wasn't it?" He couldn't hold back anymore. The box was in the corner, and it couldn't be anything else but a sniper rifle. He disregards his secrecy. If she were to expose him, he could do the same to her.

She stills momentarily, assessing him, until giving him a chilling yet gentle smile as an answer.

He nods and heads back to his apartment.

* * *

**Gonna stop here. There's more of course. I just think this should end now. I think I'll make this a separate story when I have at least a third chapter written. I have like half of the next part. It's a little rushed so I thought I'd stop here. Thanks for reading. I mean it! It's truly a great feeling to see people favoriting my stories and putting me on their alerts. I'm sorry I'm not consistent but I appreciate it greatly. I love reading the different ideas on this site and it's a good feeling to be a part of it too.**

**Btw I didn't proofread cause it's almost 1AM and I'm actually sick today so whatever. I might fix it later but you know me! Anyway thanks again for reading. Hope you liked it. I've been playing too much Assassin's creed! (I finished 1, 2, &amp; Brotherhood on my spring break back to back. Revelations is next. I already started 3, 4, Unity, and Syndicate. Whatevs. Love those games!)**

**Keyz Of Resonance**


End file.
